Remember
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: After 7 years, Natsu never really talked about Lucy. After encountering Nashi, his daughter, she wants to know about him and the woman he keeps dear in his locket he keeps at all times.
1. Prologue: We Meet Again

"EXCUSE ME SIR!" A girl yelled out .

"Hmm?" He turned around towards the voice.

She ran towards this person. "Is this yours?" She pulled out a gold locket.

The man pulled closer to see it. "Ah yes it is mine."

"Here you go then," she handed the locket towards the pink haired man. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" He was surprised. "You want to ask me a question?"

"Yes!" The little girl exclaimed. "Who is that lady in the locket? She's very pretty."

"Ah her," he opened the locket. "She is pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "So who is she?"

He looked at the blonde in the locket. He smiled. "This person, was my wife."

"Wow!" The little girl's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah," he looked at the little girl. "Where are your parents little girl?"

She looked back into the train station. "They're getting our tickets..."

"Hmm I see," he looked over to where she was looking. "You all are heading towards the south of Fiore City?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Cool." He fixed his scarf.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Luigi... wait I don't think that's right." He scratched his head.

"Heehee," she giggled. "How come you can't remember her name? I thought you 2 were married?"

"Was," He corrected. "And her name was Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"That's a very pretty name," the little brunette said. "What's yours?"

"My name?" He asked her. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Deal," she agreed. "I'll start my name is Nashi. I was adopted but I love my parents very much."

"Adopted huh?" He gave her a smile. "Nice to know that you love your parents. How old are you Nashi?"

"6 years old," she continued. "I'm about to be 7. And hey- you didn't answer my question!"

"Oh right," He chuckled. "My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu? That's a strange name..." she muttered.

"What was that?" He crouched and put his hand on his ear to 'hear' her more clearly.

"YOU'RE NAME IS WEARD!" She yelled into his ear. Natsu stumbled onto his back.

"Oi," he got himself up. "Don't yell."

"Sorry," she covered her mouth. "So..."

Natsu saw Nashi frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's not place to ask but," she sat next to Natsu. "What happened to your wife?"

"Oh...," Natsu was thinking of what to say. He always frowned when telling the story of what had happened. "It was a long time ago."

"How long?" She asked him.

"Almost 7 years," he looked down back at the locket he had of Lucy. "She died giving birth..."

"Oh I'm sorry," she went towards Natsu, trying to comfort him by holding his hand. "D-did her baby make it?"

Natsu felt drops of water fall onto his arm. He realised Nashi started to cry. "Why are you crying?"

"Shouldn't you?" She wiped her tears from her face.

"I guess," He agreed. "But those tears are long gone."

"I guess you're right," she slightly frowned. "So what was it?"

"It was a girl." Natsu was a bit reluctant.

"Is she around?" She made her hands into 'binoculars' onto her eyes, looking everywhere in their surroundings.

"Yeah," he answered. "She is well and healthy."

"Is she pretty?" Her eyes gleamed.

"She looks like her mother," He looked at Nashi. "She has her eyes."

"She sounds prettier than me!" She puffed her cheeks.

"And she has my personality," He added. "But all in all she is just as gorgeous."

"Wow," She was amazed. "Does she have a name?"

"That's a secret." He put his index finger over his lips.

"Aww!" She pouted. "You're a big meanie sir."

"Heehee" He chuckled.

A couple hollered at Nashi. "Nashi dear, we have our tickets!"

She turned around. "Oh I have to go sir-" She turned back and noticed that Natsu had already left. "Huh?"

"Nashi dear," the woman came closer to her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh it was just talking to someone..." she mumbled.

"Come on now we're gonna miss our train," he father said.

"Ok," she put her jacket on.

Outside in the cold, Natsu was walking around looking at the the last thing that reminded him of his dear wife. _Lucy... I still remember. _

**FLASHBACK**

The sounds of a baby crying were heard. "It's a girl, Mrs. Dragneel."

"Ca-can I carry her?" Natsu asked the doctor.

The doctor handed him his baby. "May I see her, Natsu?"

He went towards Lucy. He let her hold their baby. "What should we name her?"

"Nashi." She weakly said.

"Nashi... yeah that sounds nice." Lucy's bp started dropping. "What's happening?!"

More doctors came in. "Her body is giving out."

"Get them our of here!" Another doctor said.

As Natsu was getting out with his new born daughter, his arm was grabbed by the weak Lucy. "Natsu, If I don-"

He handed his new born to one of the doctors, turned around and held Lucy's hand. "Don't talk like that! I know you're gonna get through this!"

"I'm not sure about that," said one of tbe doctors. "Mr. Dragneel we're gonna need you get out."

Lucy pulled Natsu closer. "If I don't make it, please watch over our daughter."

"But-" She shut Natsu's mouth with a kiss.

"Go, get ou-" Her heart suddenly stopped.

"What's happening!?" Natsu screamed.

"Get the crash cart!" Yelled a doctor.

"Mr. Dragneel please get out!" Yelled another doctor.

He rushed on out. "Don't die Lucy."

He waited in the waiting hoping for some answers. A few minutes later, he saw a doctor coming towards him. "How is she doctor?"

"Mr. Dragneel..." The doctor softly said. "I'm sorry but you're wife didn't make it..."

"No..." Natsu broke down into tears. "No. No. No. No!"

"Mr. Dragneel, I'm truly sorry," He laid his hand onto Natsu's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Here, this was the last thing she was holding, I believe she wanted you to have this."

The doctor handed him what seemed to be a gold locket. It opened on it's own, showing the picture of him and Lucy. "I remember this photo. It was at our wedding." He held the locket tight, onto his heart. _Don't worry Lucy, I'll keep you're promise._

**PRESENT**

It started snowing. Natsu held the locket, glanced at it for a minute. He looked up at what seemed to be the moon, almost covered up by the dark gray clouds and smiled. _Don't worry Lucy, I've been keeping our promise and looking after her from a far. _He put on the locket, put on his hoodie and wondered off again into the lands of Fiore. _'Til again we meet Nashi..._

He wandered into the horizon until he showed no more.


	2. Prelude: Before 7 Years

_**The 7 Years Before Natsu 'reunites' with Nashi**_

"I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel," A man in a white coat said towards the crying Natsu. "We couldn't save her."

"No no no..." More tears came out of the eyes of Natsu.

"We'll give you some time before you collect her belongings" The doctor walked back into Lucy's room.

"Why?" Natsu sat back into his seat and wiped away most of his tears.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Natsu gathered all of her belongings from her hospital room. He exited his room and spoke to another doctor. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The doctor replied.

"When can I see my daughter?" Natsu asked.

"Mr. Dragneel right?," the doctor checked his charts. "Ah in a bit, we're just making sure if nothing didn't go wrong during labor."

"Ok" Natsu walked back to the waiting room.

"Don't worry," The doctor was trying to cheer up Natsu. "She can be ready to go once we check Mr. Dragneel."

"Yeah," Natsu weakly replied. "Ok."

As Natsu entered the waiting room, he saw a few of his friends; Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Levy. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard what happened.." Erza softly said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah us too" Gray spoke for the rest.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu asked.

"The hospital doesn't allow animals in" Levy answered.

"Oh," Natsu was trying to hold his tears once more. "I s-sure c-could of used my best friend."

"It's ok," Erza took Natsu to his seat. "We're here for you Natsu." She then went on and hugged Natsu.

"Juvia," Gray turned to his wife. "Go bring Natsu some coffee."

"Juvia will do that" Juvia walked outside of the waiting room and towards the Hospital's cafeteria.

"Are those her stuff?" Levy asked.

"Yeah" Natsu wiped his tears once more before handing Lucy's possessions to her best friend, Levy.

Juvia was back. "Natsu here's your coffee."

"Thanks" Natsu took a sip from it.

All 5 waited with Natsu to see if he was able to take his daughter.

"Hey they're bringing you're baby Natsu" Erza woke Natsu up from his slumber.

"Mr. Dragneel, here are the discharge papers to release you're daughter, please sign them" The doctor told Natsu.

Natsu agree. He signed the papers and he gave them back. "Here you go."

"Thank you," The doctor got the papers and so he gave Natsu the baby carrier which held his baby. "Do you want us to tell the church near the Fairy Tail guild to prepare your wife's funeral?"

"Yes please" He softly said.

"Ok" the doctor soon left.

"She is so cute" Levy said about the baby.

"Juvia agrees," Juvia said. "She is very cute."

"What did you name her, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Lucy wanted to name her... Nashi" Natsu answered.

"That is a nice name" Gray said.

After a while, they all then walked back towards the guild. After a few days, Natsu and his friends arranged a funeral at the Church, which was the closest funeral home in Fiore. Many came, people from other guilds came. Sting, Rouge, and Yukino along with their Exceeds from Sabertooth came, some girls from Mermaid Heel came as well a long with other mages from Lamia Scale came.

All grieved and mourned towards Lucy.

"Natsu!" Said a white haired lady.

"Huh?" Natsu turned and see who called him. "Mirajane?"

"You have to do an eulogy for Lucy" remarked Mirajane.

"Oh uh yeah" Natsu had almost not written since everything he was going to say would've made him miss her room.

The funeral was an open-casket funeral in which everybody had to walk up to the casket and pay their respects. After each mage was done, Natsu gathered all of their attention.

"Excuse me everybody!" Natsu yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "I have an announcement to make. This has been a very painful moment in mine's and my daughter's life, but thank you all for being here, and also being able to support me in my loss."

Many people applauded. "Now, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, this woman, my lover, my wife, and my dearest friend of them all. She was a remarkable woman who exceeded everyone's expectation. She was likeable, easy to make friends with and most of all, never gave up."

Some of the mages started to tear up. "The first day we met, we were total strangers. From saving her from a bunch of perverts to introducing her Fairy Tail. She not only became a friend but years to come, became my lover. And from there, we devoted our lives together."

More and more mages teared up from Natsu's speech. "At some points we may have had falling points, could not stand to see each other, at each others throats, etc., etc." Some mages laughed. "But that's love right? Standing through the worst but making sure we love each other in the end."

Natsu could no longer hold his own tears behind his eyes. "This person. The one that fate brought me, will always stay in my heart. Forever and ever, for she was the one too change me, the one who also taught me more manners than my own father, the one-" Natsu wiped his tears. "The one who brought our child into this world. And I'm very happy to say that she'll live on in my heart, my friends memories, and most importantly watching over me and my daughter. That is it."

Everybody cheered and cried on, amazed of Natsu's eulogy. But behind that Natsu through all these days and this funeral, he kept on a fake smile.

A few days after the funeral, everything sermed to be back to normal back at the guild. Some were at a job, others either stayed at the guild drinking and making conversation, and others stayed home due to being sick or injured in their last mission.

Natsu was near the bar in which Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna were working at. "Natsu are you feeling any better?" A short white haired woman asked.

"No" Natsu answered.

"No?" Elfman thought he didn't hear that.

"Exactly," Natsu repeated once more. "No."

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"All this time, I've been putting up a facade" Natsu said.

"What are you talkin-" Elfman was interrupted.

"Do you not get what facade means!?" Natsu yelled at the man. "All this time, I've acted like someone else completely!"

Everybody in the guild quiet down after hearing Natsu. "What's going on?" One small boy whispered.

"A man doesn't raise his voi-" Before Elfman can say anything else, Natsu quickly got the jump on Elfman and knocked him down unconscious with a single punch.

"Shut up" an angry Natsu said.

After seeing what happened, Lisanna dropped all of the drinks and went to her brother's aid. "Elf-niichan!" She yelled.

"Natsu! What did you do?" Mirajane was quickly angered.

"What I'm going to do is leave Fairy Tail" Natsu said.

Everybody was shocked and surprise to hear the words "leave Fairy Tail" come out of Natsu's mouth.

"W-what?" Mirajane said.

"You heard me" Natsu said.

Gray and Juvia also came to Elfman's aid.

"Natsu you idiot what are you blabbering on about!?" An enraged Gray said. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." Natsu replied.

"Well then stop being an idio-" Gray was also interrupted by Natsu.

"No, I'm leaving Fairy Tail and taking my daughter somewhere else" exclaimed Natsu.

"Explain yourself!" Gray retorted back.

"It was my fault Lucy died," Natsu began. "Because of me, I lead her into this life."

"What are you saying?" Gray said. "Lucy's death was not your fau-"

"Yes it was!" Natsu yelled. "If I didn't drag her along that mission she would've been alive and well, being able to see our daughter."

"How is leaving Fairy Tail going to help you and your daughter?" Gray asked.

"Simple really," Natsu said. "Leaving Fairy Tail will take out tbe violence and fights in the equation. My daughter doesn't need that, she needs a normal life away from this, and away from me."

"Are you going to give your daughter away?!" Gray was shocked to hear what Natsu said. "Are you insane?!"

"No," Natsu replied. "She's young. She'll get adopted much easier than others."

"I'm going to stop you" Gray leaped towards Natsu with a punch, however Natsu was also going to counter with his punch. Both were stopped by what seems to be a giant fist. "What the?"

"Both of you stop!" An old short man shouted from the balcony.

"Master Makarov!" Both Natsu and Gray said astonishingly.

"Gray," Makarov yelled from above. "Let Natsu go."

"But-" Gray was cut off by Makarov.

"No buts," Makarov said. "And Natsu, I don't like your idea but listen closely, if you leave just remember that Fairy Tail is still your home."

"Thanks old geezer," Natsu said. "But I don't think I'll be coming back any time soon."

"Either way," Makarov smiled at Natsu. "You're still gonna be welcomed."

"Thanks."

Natsu quickly got a coat on for both him and his daughter and made way towards the entrance. As he was leaving, he noticed that Erza was coming back from her own mission.

"Natsu?" Erza saw that Natsu passed by him. "Where are you..."

Erza didn't even bother to finish her sentence.

Natsu made it to the adoption agency in town, where he was going to leave Nashi. He put down Nashi near the door. "So here we are my little girl."

Nashi was playing with her stuufed animal, Lou the Lion. "This is where we make our final stop."

"It's pretty cold isn't it?" Natsu smiled at Nashi. "Here." Natsu had made a small sphere like heat that surrounded Nashi, which kept her warm.

"This won't be the last time I see you ok?" Natsu suggested while a tear rolled down his cheek. "Someday we'll meet again. You'll probably ask who I am and every other questions that you'll have. Maybe in 5 maybe 8 years from now, but someday we'll chat once again." He leaned forward and gave her one last kiss to the forehead.

Natsu knocked on the door and seemlessly walked away. "'Til we meet again." From a far, he sees that an old man opens the door and notices Nashi. He quickly brings Nashi in and from then on, Nashi no longer can be seen from Natsu.

"I'll always watch over you just like your mother." The last words before Natsu put on his hoodie and now really did watch over her.


	3. Chapter One: From A Far

**A/N:** Sorry for taking long in making the actual first chapter of Remember. I was trying to comprehend the situation in it.

_Natsu..._

**Huh **Natsu woke up in what seems to be a blanket that he laid upon on a pile of leaves away from the town he once called home. **Whose voice was that? **He picked himself up trying to comprehend his situation.

He picked up his blanket, rapidly took off the pieces of grass, dirt and leafs, rolled it, and simply put it inside his backpack that laid on a bush behind him. From his position, high up a hilltop, he watched as the town woke up from it's slumber as the sun came up. "Home.." He whispered to himself.

He quickly gazed upon the house of an orphanage. "Nashi," he smelled her scent was much farther now than it was yesterday. "Did they already adopt her?" He now ran down the hilltop and quickly met the end of a one way street.

**Where is her scent gonna take me?** He thought as ran down streets.

He soon ended up in the rich part of the town. **Here?** He gazed upon the white and blue like houses in the area. **Now which one is her new home?** He easily picked up her scent and followed it to the 5th house on the right side of the street in the neighborhood.

He observed for awhile from a far in an area where a large forest is inhibited by a variety of animals in Magnolia Town. The house had a pool, a nice looking garden in the front as the other houses, was also pretty big. **WOOF! **Were sounds of a dog that came inside the large house.

"A dog?" Natsu said as he adjusted himself between 2 bushes.

As he waited for activity to happen in the household, Natsu stomach growled. "Crap, I didn't even eat anything before I left the Guild." He quickly looked through his backpack and ransacked it. As he shook the bag upside down, a few items dropped. "Let's see here... my blanket... my compass... Lucy's locket... Aha!" Natsu grabbed what appears to be a candy bar.

"Let's see here... snickers, yes!" He tore off the wrapper, threw it in his backpack and simply ate away the chocolate bar. "Well that'll satisfy me for awhile longer-" He stopped mid-sentence and noticed the door open from Nashi's home. He leapt across from his position to the bushes to hear more clearly.

"Honey," A brunette said as she came out of the house. "I'll be back, I'm heading to the store."

The dog came out along with a tall man holding what seems to be a baby. "Nashi..." Natsu weakly said.

"Ok honey," the man kissed her goodbye, going back inside with the dog. "Come now Spike."

The woman closed the door behind her and quickly went on her way to her destination.

"Maybe... I should shadow her..." Natsu spoke to himself. He quickly got up from his spot and followed her every movements. She wore simple clothes, white blouse with a brown like jacket with black jeans and black low tops. Her hair was loose and long. She was easy for Natsu to spot.

From Magnolia's train station to the main city of Fiore, Natsu followed the mysterious woman who calls herself the new mother of his child. **Now where are you going... **Natsu thought as he sat 5 rows of seats behind her. As the train finally starting moving however, his motion sickness kicked in and he simply let half his body through his window puking his way into the city.

The setting quickly changed from a train's tight quarters to busy city streets filled with many people going from building to building carrying either business-like suitcases or shopping bags. **Now I remember why I hardly go to cities... It's TOO DAMN CROWDED **Natsu internally screamed as he battled his way into following the brunette.

She lead him to what seemed to be a shopping district of the city. **What are you gonna buy? ** Natsu sat in the middle of the plaza that connected most of the shops.

He sat there the whole time as she went from store to store. She first entered what seemed to be a clothing store followed by a fruit market, she then went from the market to a jewelry store. Her last stop was at a furniture place. **Did they adopt the baby without knowing? **Natsu thought as he observed what stores the woman went to. She got out and was making her way back to the city's train station.

**I should also go now **Natsu followed behind her once more.

As he trailed behind her from a distance, he noticed a man approach her. A normal looking man. **Now what's this... **Natsu thought as he stopped and listened closely.

"Ma'am," the man lowly said. "You're gonna have to come with."

"**Come with me"? **Natsu repeated the last words the man said into his head. **Is he a cop?** Natsu kept on listening to the conversation.

"W-what?" The brunette answered the man.

"I said come with me." He pulled out a knife, and lowered it so no one could see.

**What the heck? **Natsu realized that the woman was in trouble. **A hold up?**

"Now come quietly." The brunette faced forward while the man was right behind her. He whispered her the directions and she quickly went. Natsu secretly followed them. His directions led them to an empty alley.

"Dropped the bags ma'am," The man said now exposing his knife more. "Now step back from the bags now."

She quickly took the steps. "W-what a-are you g-gonna do?" She asked.

As the man approached her, 3 other men showed as well. 1 skinny but tall, the other 2 were normal-sized but one of them was bald. "What else ma'am."

She tried to scream but one of them men held her mouth shout.

"Take her jacket off!" yelled the bald one.

"Glad-" The tall man was sent flying into the dumpster.

"What the-" The bald one was interrupted by what seemed to be a fist hitting his jaw.

"Sorry but I'm stopping this!" The pink haired man sent the bald man flying into the wall of an abandoned building.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled the skinny one who seemingly let go of the brunette.

The other guy hit Natsu in the face. It didn't phase Natsu. "OWW my hand! What the hell are yo-" The goon was now sent flying into the same dumpster as the other man.

"Your nowhere near to asking me that question you monsters." Natsu quickly turned to look at the last man standing.

"Eh." The last man started to run.

"Where are you going?" Natsu quickly catched up and was now in front of the man.

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU!?" The man yelled.

"Like I said," Natsu quickly engulfed his fist with his flame. "Your nowhere near asking me that question." Natsu punched the man straight in the face and was simply sent flying into the wall with the other man.

"That takes care of that," Natsu now walked towards the kneeling brunette. "Are you ok miss?"

"Yeah," she said while Natsu gladly helped her up. "I think so."

"You think? Or you know?" Natsu asked.

"I know." She reassured herself. She went towards her bags and picked them up. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"We should probably report them to the police." She suggested as she walked towards Natsu.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later after they informed the cops, they quickly left to the train station. "Thank you once again." The brunette said.

"No problem,"Natsu said. "I should probably get going now."

"Wait." She said.

"What?" Natsu stopped walking towards the train and stared back at the woman.

"Are you heading to Magnolia Town?" She asked Natsu.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Let me invite you to dinner." She proposed.

"EH?"Natsu tilted his head.

"Please?" The brunette insisted. "It's the least I kind do since you saved my life back there."

Natsu took a few seconds to think before he answered. "Fine."

"Great!" She cheerfully said. "I should tell my husband what happened. What's your name?"

"Natsu." He said.

"Oh nice." The brunette let her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Lily."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Lily."

As Lily was done with her phone call to her husband, both her and Natsu took the next train to Magnolia Town. Again, overcame by his motion sickness, Natsu left half his body out the window throughout the whole ride back. Lily giggle at his sight.

They finally entered the Magnolia again. Natsu and Lily quickly got out.

"Lily!" Yelled the man with a gray coat, gray hair with khaki pants and brown shoes, from before.

"Steven!" Lily quickly yelled back. "And the baby?"

"Oh a hired a babysitter to watch her." Steven said. "Said he was from the Fairy Tail Guild?"

"From the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked Steven.

"Ugh do I know you?" Steven asked Natsu.

"Honey this is the man that saved me," Lily answered. "His name is Natsu."

"Natsu? OH!" Steven quickly exclaimed.

"Yes," She turned to look at Natsu. "Right-" Natsu was nowhere to be seen now.

"Where did he go?" Steven looked around to see the pink haired man.

"I don't know..." She said. "I invited him to dinner though..." 

"You did?" Steven asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered. "Anyways who was the mage?"

"His name was..."

**A/N:** I'm gonna just leave it here at this cliffhanger. Lol. Please do leave a review :) I hope you like it. Let's all hope that I don't take long in writing the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter Two: Once Again

**Gotta keep running to their house **Natsu thought as he ran passed streets. He turned the corner and he recognized the familiar neighborhood. **Their it is! **He raced down the block.

Natsu then smells a familiar scent of a young boy. **Romeo!? **He quickly headed towards the front door and peeked inside from the living room window. He then saw Romeo holding Nashi, his daughter. **So that's the mage the man hired... thank god **Natsu was relieved. When his daughter was born, Romeo and his father had gone too a mission, it wasn't until Today that he and his father returned.

**I should probably get moving before he notices me or the parents comeback **Natsu moved quickly towards ths woods he crept on in the morning.

It wasn't until a few moments later that they came back. "We're back." Was the first sentence that was said as the door opened.

Natsu couldn't hear beyond the door. He saw the gestures and the lip movement of the conversation. **What are they talking about? **Natsu wasn't that good at lip reading. The only words he could make out were _Thanks, Good Job and Pay. _

The door finally opened. "Thanks again for taking care of our baby." Said the tall man.

"You're welcome," Romeo said as he walked out of the house. "I still feel like I've seen that baby before though."

The words caught Natsu by surprised. **Familiar!? **Natsu thought as he tried to process what Romeo meant by that.

"Well then I'll be on my way then." Romeo waved goodbye.

The couple waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Man," Romeo thought out loud. "Why did that baby look so familiar!?" Romeo then folded his arms across his chest and walked down.

Natsu could only stare from where he was at. He did not want to alert the boy.

"Hmm?" Romeo felt he was being watched. He turned to look and saw Magnolia's forest. "Nothing." He turned back walked down the street.

Natsu was hiding behind a tree. **That was close **He thought as he came out of hiding. Romeo was nowhere to be seen anymore. **Good, he's gone now **Natsu sighed.

Natsu laid back where he once was.

Darkness loomed over as the sun went down. Though he can still see, Natsu saw ftom the house's living room window that the couple were giving all the attention and love that Nashi needed. **She's in good hands Lucy **Natsu looked up at the stars and smiled.

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Lucy, I miss you." He said underneath his breath.

He took off his backpack and laid out his covers on the ground. After a few minutes, Natsu had fallen asleep.

As the moon raised from the sky, the sounds of owls crept along the woods. _Hoot hoot! _An owl from above singed along with the sounds of crickets.

**CRACK! **Was the sound of a twig break as it was stepped on.

Natsu woke up and was alarmed of someone's presence. "Who's there?" Natsu raised a fist, readying for an attack.

The sounds of footsteps came along closely. "Answer me!" Natsu yelled. "Who the hell is there!?"

A shadow crept and the only figured shown was somebody in a dark cloak and started to runaway. Natsu got up and quickly followed the person. "Hey," he yelled once more. "Who the hell are you?"

As they ran deep in the woods, both the mysterious person and Natsu made it to an open field where the full moon shined on. The mysterious person turned around. "Are you finally gonna tell me who the hell you are?" Natsu again readied his fists.

He couldn't see the person's face but the person reached out it's hand. "What are you doing?" Natsu wasn't sure what this person had in store for him.

The person unexpectedly put it's hands on it's hood and pulled. "N-no way!" Natsu couldn't believe who was under the hood.

"Natsu." The familiar face said.

"LUCY!?" Natsu slowly put his fists down and ran towards her. "You're alive?"

"No," Lucy was then hugged and tackled by an overjoyed Natsu. "This isn't real."

"What do you mean this isn't real!?" Natsu said.

"Me," Lucy explained. "I'm not real."

Natsu couldn't believe it. "W-what do you mean?" Natsu couldn't still grasp the situation.

Lucy was underneath Natsu. "I'm not real." She said once more.

"T-then this is a dream?" Natsu got off of Lucy and sat down with his legs crossed.

Lucy then herself sat down the same way, across from the pinkettes position. "Yes."

"So," Natsu held back his tears. "Y-you're not real?"

"In hear only for the time being." Lucy said.

"Time being?" Natsu was confused.

"Before I fell ill," Lucy explained. "I asked Levy to put a bit of my magic into the locket with a special magic spell."

"Why?" Natsu was startled.

"So when you called me," Lucy smiled. "I'd be here for one last time."

Natsu gasped. "So this right now, you're in my dream?"

"That is correct." Lucy answered.

Natsu couldn't believe it. "So you only have a little bit of time?" He looked down.

"Yes." Lucy now frowned.

"This is torture..." Natsu said out loud.

"Eh!?" Lucy couldn't believe what Natsu just said. "Why is it torture."

"Because," a stream of tears went down from both of Natsu's cheeks. "I'm trying to put everything that has happened behind. Because I'm trying to forget!"

Lucy now teared up herself. "I'm so sorry! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" She yelled.

"I am!" He yelled back. "But I am also very angry and sad! Everything I did was for me trying to forget!"

Lucy then went towards Natsu and kissed him in the lips once more. "Baka, you're wasting your precious time with me crying and yelling!"

The tears finally stop when Lucy started to glow and disappear slowly. "What's happening?" Natsu asked.

"My magic," Lucy's hands started sparkle and were spreading apart into the atmosphere. "It's disappearing."

"No! You can't leave yet!" Natsu hugged Lucy in hopes of her to stay.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy was slowly disappearing. "Before I leave, how is she doing?"

"Do you mean Nashi?" Natsu said into her ear.

"Yes," she smiled. "How is she doing?"

"I-I..." Natsu couldn't think.

"Don't worry," Lucy said. "I know you put her up for adoption. I'm not angry about your choice. I believe what you did for her was the best thing for her wasn't it?"

"Yes," Natsu cried. "S-she is doing fine!"

"I'm glad then." Lucy smiled at his response.

"They take care of her good!" Natsu said. "Her mother seems very nice and her father is very protective but overall, they are very nice to her! They treat her well!"

"I know..." Lucy now frowned knowing that her time was up. "Natsu, I must go now..."

"YOU CAN'T! I NEED YOU!" He begged her to stay. "I LOVE YOU! MY HEART FEELS EMPTY WITHOUT YOU!"

Lucy smiled hearing those words come out of Natsu. "I love you too, Baka."

Natsu could no longer hug her as whole body was now tangible and fell right through her. "No... no!" Natsu quickly got up and turned around and saw that Lucy was going up the sky. "You can't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry Natsu," Lucy put her hands over Natsu's face giving him one last kiss. "Goodbye now, I'm very happy to see you once again."

Natsu kept on wiping his tears from his face. "DON'T GO!" He reached for her. He tried to grab her one more time but she disappeared into the sky. "NO! LUCY!"

"LUCY!" As Natsu yelled from his slumber waking up. He heard the sounds of the birds sing and saw that the sun was finally coming up.

**It was a dream like she said... **Natsu wiped his face and felt the tear. He then turned around and saw a puddle of tears. **Damn... **

He then reached for the locket of him and her together. He notuced that the locket now changed color. **So that part was real as well... **The locket had changed from a light gold to a much darker toned gold color. He couldn't help but put the locket near his fire heart.

_Goodbye Natsu... _Natsu couldn't help himself from repeating the last words that echoed in his mind that Lucy said. **Goodbye for now Lucy **He knew that she still lived in his dreams.

As he got up, his stomach growled. **Really wished that I could eat and get full in my dreams too... **He thought as he packed his things. **It's still early maybe everybody at the guild is sleeping and I can sneak in and steal a few jobs to earn some money **Natsu was thinking about how he was able to earn some money to feed him for a bit.

"Then that's what I'll do." He said underneath his breath.

He then headed towards the guild.

**A/N: **This is where my mind goes blank. Sorry if it isn't long and very sorry for the late update. Anyways I hope you like it :) and hopefully next chapter comes sooner than later.


End file.
